The present invention relates generally to switching the frequency of electrical power provided by power modules and, more particularly, to systems and methods for the reduction and elimination of air pollutants by providing electrical power by power modules.
Electrical generators are commonly used for temporarily generating electricity for small loads at facilities that are remote or mobile. One current disadvantage with many such generators is that they use diesel fuel, which creates a very high quantity of air pollution. A commonly used type of diesel fuel is bunker fuel, which is one of the most air polluting fuels that can be used. Additionally, such generators commonly lack catalytic converters and other pollution control devices to minimize air pollution.
Another disadvantage of current generators is that they are built for a specific installation or use. In other words, such electrical generators are single voltage and single frequency systems and cannot be used at multiple sites that may have different voltage and frequency requirements.
The limited use of generators is evident in many environments, such as the marine environment. There is a lack of uniformity in electrical equipment used internationally. Some on-board electrical equipment may function with 50 or 60 Hz alternating current (AC). The same electrical equipment may need a voltage of 110, 220, 380, 400, 480, or even 600 volts. For a ship traveling internationally, its ability to connect to an onshore generator (which can vary from country to country) will be limited to the electrical compatibility between the generator and onboard equipment (which can also vary from country to country based on the ship's origin). Thus, the ability of a port to provide electrical power to the ship's onboard equipment will be limited to the electrical compatibility between the generator and onboard equipment.
Providing a range of voltage generation or frequency generation has required using more than one generator and more than one transformer. However, it is unfeasible to equip a port with multiple generators and multiple transformers. Doing so would require much space, huge investment costs, and increased safety risks.
Another problem is that a ship may berth at different locations of the same port depending on the type and size of cargo. Installation of an extensive electrical cable network would be required to connect a stationary generator or electrical source at a berth for ships at various locations within a port.
One attempt to provide a solution to the above problems is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,644,247 to Campion (“Campion”). A frequency switching system for portable power modules includes a turbocharger operatively connected to a motor and has interchangeable components that allow selecting a first or second turbocharger configuration. Frequency output may be varied by interchanging turbochargers, and voltage switching is accomplished by operating a voltage switch. To switch electrical frequencies, the design described in the Campion patent requires connecting and disconnecting integral portions of the frequency switching system. For example, the design described in the Campion patent involves switching frequency by disconnecting a first driving portion of a turbocharger from an exhaust duct, disconnecting the first driving portion from a turbocharger bypass, disconnecting the first driving portion from an exhaust gas manifold, disconnecting the first driving portion from a driven portion, and making connections between a second driving portion and corresponding locations previously disconnected from the first driving portion. Thus, much mechanical work is required to change the frequency output.
Besides the mechanical concerns in changing frequency output, Campion lacks effective methods for reducing air pollution and/or taking advantage of pollution control incentives offered by environmental regulatory agencies. Those agencies often offer financial incentives for reducing air pollution. For example, if an electrical power plant reduces air pollution by adopting technology that reduces emissions, then the environmental regulatory agency may issue the operator of the electrical power plant with pollution credits. A pollution credit is an incentive for reduction in air pollutants that may be used by the polluter to offset excess air pollutants at another facility. A pollution credit may be bought, sold, banked, or traded. For example, if the operator of the electrical power plant has another facility that is environmentally regulated, then the operator may use the pollution credits earned from the electrical power plant to offset pollution “penalties” for the other facility. If the operator of the electrical power plant desires to not use the pollution credits, then the operator may sell the pollution credits to operators of other facilities who can, in turn, use the credits to offset their penalties.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved apparatus and methods for providing electrical power to varying electrical equipment having varying frequency and voltage needs, needing minimal use of space and capital equipment, being portable, being easily switchable between electrical frequencies and electrical voltages, and providing reduced air pollution.